


Show me how

by Tossukka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, <i>Merlin</i>. I don’t want to look like a complete fool on my wedding night. Tell me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me how

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a random Merlin s4 marathon by myself and was talking with hms_seth while watching. We both thought that Arthur is so incredibly innocent and virginal in some scenes that he wouldn’t even know what to do on his wedding night. Then I have this super secret (don’t tell anyone, shh) kink of more experienced Merlin, and Seth had a headcanon… Okay. This story shouldn’t exist but it does now. Have fun.
> 
> Also, Seth had the questionable honour of betaing this.
> 
> Warning for infidelity, though the boys probably won't see it that way.

## Show me how

“You should be happy, sire. You can finally marry Gwen without anyone being in your way. You can marry the woman you love. Camelot will have a queen again,” Merlin prattled along while putting some clothes out for the king. Arthur listened and concentrated on the feel of water on his skin. It washed away all the dirt and sweat and was such a normal thing to have. When they had been on the run, he had wondered if he would ever feel normal things like this again. 

“It will be a wonderful day. The wedding, Gwen’s coronation... I’m really looking forward to that,” Merlin continued. “And of course there will be the wedding night afterwards for you two.”

Arthur raised his head and glanced at Merlin.

“What are you on about?” he asked.

“Oh, come on. You must be looking forward to it. Wedded bliss. The joys of the marital bed. Doing other things besides kissing,” Merlin flushed as he realized what he had said. “Of course it’s not my place...”

Arthur quickly dunked his head into the water. When he resurfaced he hoped the redness of his cheeks could be blamed on the hot bath.

“How do you know about any of that? You’re not married, are you, _Merlin_?”

“No! Of course not. But it doesn’t mean I haven’t... I mean, hardly anyone saves it till after their wedding. Oh! No! I’m sure Gwen has, it’s not about that. I’m sure that Gwen is still untouched.”

“Are you going to make sense any time soon?” Arthur asked, annoyed. He was clean and wanted to get out of the tub, but first he needed to know what the hell Merlin was talking about.

“I just mean that most men do sleep with other people before their wedding night. The good girls like Gwen don’t, because there’s always the possibility of getting pregnant, but as long as you’re careful... I don’t see the harm.”

Arthur stared at Merlin.

“Are you saying that you’ve actually had... someone? Like that? Like husband and wife?”

Merlin blinked.

“Sure I have,” Merlin said. “Wait. You haven’t?”

“I haven’t…” Arthur said and knew he was walking into unfamiliar territory. Even though Merlin was the best friend he’d ever had, they rarely discussed personal matters. “I haven’t really. Done anything. You know. Besides kissing.”

Merlin paused and stared at Arthur.

“You’ve never been with anyone?” Merlin asked incredulously, and then shook his head. “I mean, good. That’s good, yeah? You and Gwen can be each other’s firsts.”

“I guess,” Arthur answered. He kept his eyes fixed on Merlin, but Merlin was avoiding his gaze. Arthur couldn’t help himself and finally asked, “So you have... You’ve done it before?”

“With a woman? Umm, yes. Once or twice,” Merlin answered distractedly. Arthur finally got out of the tub, and Merlin gave him a towel.

“Of course with a woman. How else would you...” Arthur started, annoyed, and then suddenly felt hot and cold all over. “You mean, you’ve been with a... a man like that? How does that even work?”

This time Merlin looked at him and raised his eyebrow in a way that reminded Arthur of Gaius. It was a good thing, too, because thinking about Gaius erased all further thoughts of Merlin sleeping with a faceless man.

“Sorry for asking, sire, but do you really know how it works with women either?”

Arthur didn’t answer the question, but now that they were on the topic he really wanted some answers of his own.

“So how does it happen then? What do you do?”

“Arthur... This is really inappropriate. You’ll figure it out when the time comes. Everyone does,” Merlin said. “You should also get dressed.”

“Come on, _Merlin_. I don’t want to look like a complete fool on my wedding night. Tell me!”

“It’s... hard to explain. Women are complicated. You need to touch and kiss her to turn her on, and make sure she’s ready when you finally.... Look, do we have to talk about this? Gwen probably knows exactly what to do, and she can show you. The other servants have probably already given her her own talk.”

“I’ve kissed before. I can do that,” Arthur said defensively. He felt oddly uncomfortable with the thought that Merlin might be more knowledgeable in this matter.

“Have you?” Merlin asked with a smirk. “I mean, of course you’ve kissed. But have you kissed like I mean when I talk about kissing? Have you kissed the other person so deeply it feels like you’re drowning, like you can’t breathe, but still you don’t want to stop? So passionately that you want to rip their clothes off and just have your wicked way with them? It’s not really much of a kiss if you haven’t.”

There was something dark and possessive growing inside Arthur as he heard Merlin talk. Who had Merlin done all that with? Who had awakened those kinds of feelings in him? Arthur wanted to know, but at the same time he felt like he had heard enough already.

“Show me,” he blurted out.

“I… what?” Merlin asked, looking startled.

“Show me how to kiss like that. You’ve kissed a man before, right? And I’m not entirely repulsive to you, am I?”

“No, you’re not,” Merlin said as he looked Arthur up and down. Arthur fought the blush, because honestly, Merlin had seen him completely naked before. Now he was at least wearing a towel.

“Show me then,” Arthur said and stepped closer.

“You’re sure?” Merlin asked as he took the needed steps to bring him right in front of Arthur. Arthur nodded.

“Okay then. Keep your lips pliant and a bit open when I do this,” Merlin said and slid his hand to cup Arthur’s neck. “And relax. Remember, this is supposed to turn you on.”

Before Arthur had time to comment further, Merlin had pressed his lips against Arthur’s.

It was… Actually, it was nothing like kissing Guinevere. Her lips were always soft and a little hesitant and she was considerably shorter than Arthur, but Merlin was a little bit taller and kissed like he meant it. His hand was behind Arthur’s neck and he sucked Arthur’s lower lip into his mouth gently nipping and licking at it. Arthur tried to give back as good as he got, but he was feeling unsteady and lightheaded. Merlin let go of his lower lip, but licked Arthur’s mouth tenderly and without fully knowing what he was doing Arthur opened his mouth for the intrusion.

It was definitely nothing like the kisses Arthur had had before. Arthur held his other hand against Merlin’s lower back and grasped the stupid neckerchief with the other. Merlin had wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, Arthur’s _naked_ shoulders, and kept _touching_ his skin in a way that made Arthur want to… But what was there? Merlin had talked about kissing and touching, but did that only apply to women? The only thing Arthur knew was that he _wanted_ to touch Merlin, make him feel the burning want Arthur felt.

Arthur pressed his own tongue against Merlin’s and felt rather than heard a little gasp. That was a good sign. He pressed further in and tried to copy what Merlin had done with his tongue, and then, almost without warning Merlin was sucking his tongue into his mouth, and it felt a little bit dirty and lot like brilliant.

Except then Merlin stepped back.

“Well, you are a fast learner. I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out the rest quickly too,” Merlin said.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said warningly. “You can’t just kiss me like that and not show me the rest.”

“This was a fucking terrible idea, Arthur. I should not have kissed you in the first place. I’m sorry.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to?” Arthur asked, feeling his heart sink.

“No,” Merlin said quietly. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m saying that we should not do anything we’ll regret later. You’re with Gwen and this is stuff you should figure out with her.”

“So you do want me?”

“Arthur...”

“No, Merlin. Please. Show me what to do next?” Arthur asked quietly and took a hold of Merlin’s shoulder so he had to face him. Arthur knew he wasn’t playing fair, what with the half-nakedness and gentle touching, but he needed Merlin. Of course it would be only to practice for his wedding night, but it was still important. Right now it seemed like nothing had ever mattered as much as this.

“This is only to show you what to do with Gwen, right?”

“Of course,” Arthur answered, though he wasn’t entirely sure it was true.

“Okay then. My body is nothing like hers, but if you can pretend I’m her then this will go more smoothly,” Merlin said. “I’ll try to explain what’s different when... umph.”

Arthur had kissed Merlin again just to shut him up.

“Tell me, Merlin,” Arthur said after a few minutes of rather frantic kissing.

“Uh. How far exactly do you want to take this?” Merlin asked.

“How far are you willing to go?” By that point Arthur was treating this like a new kind of challenge, and he had never in his life backed down from a challenge before.

“Um. Shirts. You might want to remove at least the tunics before getting into the bed. It’s easier that way.”

Arthur was already pulling at Merlin’s neckerchief. He was still wrapped in simply a towel so it was only Merlin who needed to be rid of his clothes. Merlin pulled his tunic off and stood in front of Arthur bare-chested. Under his clothes Merlin was not as thin as he seemed while wearing them. Arthur reached out to touch Merlin’s collarbone with his fingertips.

“Umm, girls usually like it when you touch their,” Merlin cupped his hands in front of his chest. “I obviously don’t have those but Gwen does and...”

Arthur kissed Merlin again and ran his thumbs over Merlin’s nipples.

“Like this?”

Merlin gasped.

“Yeah, yeah. Like that. You can be a little rough with me, I don’t mind, but with Gwen you should learn what she likes. Ask if you don’t know. Oh gods, yes, that is good.”

Arthur pinched at Merlin’s nipples gently and rubbed his own chest against Merlin’s. Merlin was gripping his shoulders so tightly it was almost painful.

“You could... You could also use your mouth. To kiss her neck and breasts.”

Arthur tentatively licked the skin just below Merlin’s chin and continued down from there. Merlin’s Adam’s apple bobbed, but Merlin told him not to pay too much attention to it, because girls didn’t have them.

Merlin’s neck was long and pale and Arthur found that he really enjoyed kissing and nibbling it. Merlin let out soft whimpers of encouragement and petted Arthur’s hair. When Arthur sucked Merlin’s nipple into his mouth, Merlin groaned.

“Okay, okay. We could take this to the bed now?”

As Merlin went to lie on the bed, Arthur followed, and for a moment he felt awkward. What should he do now? Trap Merlin to the bed with his body? Wouldn’t it be uncomfortable? Should he just lie next to him?

“Arthur,” Merlin said, touching his hand. “It’s alright.”

Merlin sat up and pulled Arthur into a tender kiss. After that it was much easier to lie down on top of Merlin.

“What next?” Arthur asked, breathless. He could feel Merlin’s heat through his clothes. The towel had been cast aside, and Arthur was naked in bed with another person. The shame of it was not enough to make him any less hard. He was already leaking and thinking of how embarrassing it would be if he couldn’t last long enough to give his partner any pleasure at all.

“I think we need to take care of this first,” Merlin said as he grabbed Arthur’s cock. Arthur shivered and hid his face in Merlin’s neck.

“Please,” he said. When Arthur touched himself it had never felt this good. Merlin’s fingers were long and they caressed him gently, like calming down a frightened horse, even though it was slowly driving Arthur mad.

“Lie on your back,” Merlin told him, and Arthur obeyed without questions. “I want to try something.”

Merlin pulled Arthur’s thighs apart and kneeled between them. Then he took Arthur’s cock in his hand again and put his mouth on it.

“Oh, gods. Fucking... Oh, gods, Merlin!” Arthur shouted. It was wet and hot and Merlin was doing _a thing_ with his tongue.

“Not fucking yet,” Merlin muttered between obscene slurps. “We’ll get to that later.”

“Oh, you... Merlin... I won’t last long if you...”

“That’s the idea. I need to take the edge off you, so you can concentrate on the lesson again,” Merlin explained, and then took Arthur deeper into his mouth. Arthur felt his cock hit the back of Merlin’s throat and wondered if Merlin was choking on it. But then there was suction, and Arthur stopped thinking altogether. Merlin held his hips down with his hands, and sucked hard until Arthur almost blacked out from the pleasure and shot his seed down Merlin’s throat.

“That was a much better use for your mouth than your endless prattling,” Arthur commented when he was conscious enough to speak again.

There was a tiny bit of semen leaking from the corner of Merlin’s mouth. Arthur thought he would’ve been disgusted by it, but instead it was incredibly arousing. He pulled Merlin up and licked into his mouth. The taste was bitter but not too much so and being under Merlin was not a hardship either.

“You didn’t...” Arthur said when he felt Merlin’s hardness against his thigh.

“Not yet. I told you we weren’t finished yet. Oh, by the way, you can do that to a girl too. They usually like it. They’re different down there, but they like the heat and wet just as much,” Merlin said, and let his hands rest on Arthur’s chest. Arthur rolled them around on the bed until Merlin was under him again.

“What’s next then?” he whispered into Merlin’s ear and caught the earlobe between his teeth.

“You’re getting good at this already. Maybe you don’t need the rest of the lesson.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said, a hint of warning in his tone, and Merlin grinned.

“Arthur, I can’t teach you how to... umm, make love to a woman, because I don’t have the necessary body parts, but be that as it may, do you want to fuck me?”

Arthur was nodding before Merlin even finished the question.

“Then we need something. Do you have the bottle of oil Gaius gave you to put on sore muscles?”

Arthur nodded again.

“Where is it? We’re going to need something slippery, and that oil would be just perfect.”

Arthur crawled out of bed to get the bottle. As soon as he was back, Merlin snatched the oil from him.

“This is not going to work unless we’re both naked,” Merlin announced, and gave Arthur a challenging look. Arthur pulled the rest of Merlin’s clothes off quickly and looked Merlin up and down. Merlin’s cock was hard and red, and Arthur wanted to touch it, taste it, learn the feel of it. The want had nothing to do with preparing for his wedding night, because Merlin was a man in every sense of the word and Arthur wanted him. It should’ve felt wrong, he should’ve stopped there, but instead he leaned closer to Merlin, waiting for what would happen next.

“Give me some room. I’ll show you what to do,” Merlin said and opened the bottle. “You know that women have different parts down there, right?”

“Yes, Merlin. I’m not stupid,” Arthur sighed.

“Just checking. Despite the different parts, you might want to use your fingers first. And you don’t need as much oil, because women get slick naturally, but you should have some ready just in case. It makes things easier. And they have a... thing. A nub. Gwen will help you with that.”

“Get on with it, Merlin,” Arthur said. He wasn’t yet fully hard again, but seeing Merlin naked and dipping his fingers in the oil made him feel he would be soon.

Merlin lifted his knees and pushed a pillow under his hips. Then he reached between his legs searching for something. He hissed in pain when he pushed one finger inside himself, and at that moment Arthur realised how two men could do this. It had never occurred to him that it could be done like that.

“Does that... feel good?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. If I find the right spot it will...” Merlin gasped loudly arching his back. “Okay, found it.”

Merlin pushed another finger in next to the first. Arthur was frozen in place and couldn’t do much else but stare at the way Merlin’s fingers disappeared inside.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned, and Arthur snapped back to the moment. “Do you... do you want to...?”

“Give me the oil,” Arthur breathed, taking the bottle from Merlin. He poured some on his hand, making his fingers slippery. Merlin had pulled his own fingers away and wiped them on Arthur’s towel. 

When Arthur put the first finger against Merlin’s entrance, he was sure his cock would never fit in there. How could it? He would end up hurting Merlin, and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for that. He knew he had caused Merlin physical pain before, but this was different. This wasn’t the same as cuffing the back of Merlin’s head.

“Just go slowly. I can take it,” Merlin said, as if he knew exactly what Arthur was thinking. “It... stretches. Just go one finger at the time.”

Arthur nodded and pushed the tip of his finger inside. It felt warm and slippery and soft and Arthur couldn’t help thinking about how it would feel around his cock. To distract himself he pushed his entire finger inside and began to search for the little point of pleasure. Merlin shivered when he finally found it. For some moments Arthur wiggled his finger around and enjoyed how Merlin gasped and whimpered.

“More. I can take two or three fingers. Please, Arthur?” 

Arthur pushed in another finger and then on a whim leaned down to lick at Merlin’s cock.

Merlin cried out.

It tasted like nothing else Arthur had ever tasted. If he had to describe the taste it was a little bit salty and bitter, but still something he wanted to feel on his tongue. He couldn’t take as much in his mouth as Merlin had, but he tried his best and got an appreciative moan out of Merlin.

He pushed a third finger in and found Merlin’s fingers tangled in his hair. When Arthur tried gently sucking at the cock, Merlin stopped him by pulling him upwards.

“If you do that, I will... And I want you inside me first.”

Arthur pulled his fingers out and at once Merlin sat up with the bottle and began slicking Arthur’s cock.

“Okay, the angle is going to be different when you do this to Gwen, but I’d better put my leg on your shoulder to make it easier. Go slow at first,” Merlin breathed out. “But please hurry.”

Arthur did as Merlin told him to and let him wrap his other leg around Arthur’s waist. When he pushed in he could feel the ring of muscle around his cock, letting him in inch by inch. Arthur nosed at Merlin’s neck and felt him breathe hard under him. It was not just the physical pleasure of pressure and heat on his cock; it was also that the man under him had been with him for what seemed like always. Arthur couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like without Merlin. Neither of them would even be alive without the other anymore.

“Arthur, move. I need...” Merlin pleaded, and Arthur pulled back before pushing back in. It took him a few tries before he got it right and succeeded at keeping his pace steady. Merlin’s hands were in his hair again and they were tangled in the mutual web of desire and pleasure. Arthur hit the right spot then and made Merlin pull his hair harder. Somehow, desperate Merlin turned Arthur on like nothing else, and he grasped Merlin’s cock in his hand. It didn’t take either of them long to reach their peak. Merlin came first, but Arthur followed closely, after just a few thrusts.

Afterwards they lay on the bed side by side.

“Are you feeling more reassured about your wedding night?” Merlin asked, wiping a sweaty lock of hair away from Arthur’s forehead. Arthur thought about the bathtub still in the room. They should probably get clean again after leaving the bed.

Arthur wasn’t sure how to answer Merlin’s question. He felt more relaxed about the sex, but wondered whether it was the right decision to marry Guinevere after all when he was at least half in love with another person. She had kissed another man a day before they were supposed to get married the last time, and Arthur wasn’t sure if a relationship between two people should be built on such lies. With Merlin it felt easier and more uncomplicated.

“Yeah, maybe a bit,” Arthur finally answered. “I think I need to talk to Guinevere about it later.”

“Is something wrong?” Merlin asked, his tone worried.

Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin. He didn’t have to say anything. They both understood this was not just about the practice anymore.

Maybe there still was one person in the way of Arthur’s plans of marrying Guinevere.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry?


End file.
